chuck vs the code 9
by pilosop0tacio
Summary: the TARDIS-the most magnificent machine in the universe. and if it's needs fixing, a electronic store may be handy.


Chuck vs. code 9

**planet x44**

the doctor was fixing his TARDIS from the damage on the meteor shower in the impossible planet. He and his new companion Eva (pronounce as AEVA. she is latina) are struggling to fix the damage before they land somewhere without any running water and even worst getting stuck in a time or planet a billion light years from her home.

"well...." the doctor said. While combing his hair with his hand "I've repaired some of the damage but some part we would need to replace"

"so where will we go" Eva said " some interplanetary TARDIS repair shop in a planet billion miles away from here"

"Well!!!!!! Not exactly!"

The doctor and Eva went into the TARDIS and the infamous echoing sound of the TARDIS can be heard fading slowly until there was nothing.

**Buymore, Burbank**

It was a slow day in the electronic store. No one really made any effort to greet new costumers at the door. Until big mike went out of his a office and shouted at all at them. Chuck is in geek herd desk bored to death and trying not to fall asleep.

"Hey chuck!" Morgan greeted. "I heard that you and Sarah are going on a date again"

"Yeah! It's not really a date 'date' due to the fact that and awesome will tag along. But it's Okay I think"

"Well good luck with your double date with captain awesome, too bad Ann and I still at a low a point of our relationship." Morgan said as he left to somewhere he isn't need.

Soon after, two costumers came into the store. They were sort of a couple. The man wore a long coat that was not really appropriate for Californian weather. Then again, this is Hollywood and anything can happen in this crazy town. The woman wore black fitting clothes similar to what Sarah wears on a mission.

They came up to chuck in a very forceful way.

"Hello their" the man said with an English accent.

"Hi!" chuck said with a awkward smile. "how can I help you today at the Buymore."

"Yes!.... I'm the doctor"

As soon as the man utters those phases, chuck flashed in an instant. Like beam of light, pictures and information appear on chuck's head

A picture of Jude law

Ten figures all calling the selves the 'doctor'.

A blue police box.

a charter declaring the doctor as an enemy of the united kingdom.

Monsters and aliens of different shapes.

the word 'code 9'

Chuck ultimately came out of the trace and was in. he is in utter fear on the man that stood in front of him. The doctor looked at him that something had happened but he cannot fully know what it is, not yet.

"Would you excuse me for just a sec" chuck said nervously.

Chuck walk immediately out of the deck and ran straight to Casey. who was dealing with a shoplifter very harshly.

"Casey!" chuck said

"What is it Chuck?" said Casey while choking the teenager to death.

"We have a situation. Like a intersect situation."

Casey let's go of the boy and took his attention on chuck with his skin burning eyes boring thought chuck brain.

"Where is it?"

"In the nerd herd desk"

The two sneaked into the desk, carefully walking, and hiding in the selves.

"What am I looking at?"

"That man calls himself 'the doctor'"

"Of what?"

"The doctor! He's some kind of alien expert but the intersect, the thing in my head, says that he's an enemy of united kingdom."

"well! Go luck with that"

"What? What!? What!!"

"Not my jurisdiction, chuck. His a enemy of U-K not U-S-of-A."

"But what about saving the world and all that!?"

Casey left ages ago. Chuck was alone. If Casey would not help him, than Sarah might.

Chuck ran like a little girl to the orange orange rushing to Sarah.

"Sarah!" he said out of breath.

"Hey chuck"

"Doctor……..code9………enemy of uk…….."

"Okay chuck! Calm down" Sarah said softly.

"Sarah! There is an enemy of UK inside the buymore."

"So?"

"So? Evil"

"Chuck we don't have any jurisdiction against any enemy of United Kingdom"

"What about evil. He might be scientist or something that why they call him 'the doctor'"

"Wait… the doctor?"

"Yeah! The guys name is the doctor or it might be a code name or…….."

Sarah paused and she looked mad. She took everything she need and close shop.

"Come chuck!" she shouted.

Sarah and chuck swiftly walk to the buymore. Sarah went directly to the nerd herd desk where the man and the woman waited of the help. Sarah went straight man and landed the slap on the cheek. And everyone was surprise.


End file.
